Falling Out of the Sky
by Subdued Killer
Summary: *REVISED* Vaughn wants to be more than her Handler, so why is he proposing to someone else? First few chapters are PG
1. Working Her Charm

Author's Note... this is an original fic and does not follow the show's episode order.  
  
Background info... Vaughn is proposing to Alice because Sydney's moved on.  
  
Disclaimer... I own my coffeemaker, mirror, bed, tv, laptop, but not the whole Alias idea. Otherwise I'd own a car, a pool, a mansion, etc  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Falling Out of the Sky  
  
  
  
The freshly fallen snow frosted covered the ground of L.A. for the first time in years. Outside the shoppers buzzed about the stores searching for that perfect Christmas gift. However, all but two were caught up in this hectic mess. A bachelor neither caring nor sympathetic to the holiday glaze and somewhere nearby a stranger had her own reasons.  
  
The man shifted his position so he was no longer looking at such foolish happiness, but of the walls in which he imprisoned himself. This is my empire, my life, everything that I've worked for, he thought. Yet somewhere deep inside his splintered heart, he knew the tangled web of lies would utterly destroy him. The more the resentment built, the harder it was to forget the memories of when he himself was content with being one of those fools outside was the image that shattered his bitter mind .  
  
  
  
Five years earlier, Michael Vaughn has been strolling around gazing at the window displays. At Saks, the scene depicted two star-crossed lovers sigh as the snow around them fell. It was a frigid winter that year. But there had been no snow for years at a time. Nevertheless the crisp, chill wind caused him to grip his thin jacket closer to his body. At one point, he thought he saw the perfect ring for his fiancée, but he knew she wouldn't settle for a soilitare. Sighing he continued down the avenue in search of a promise.  
  
Surrounded by tourists, Michael barged his way through the crowd at ice skating rink and propped himself against a building waiting for the people to disperse. He remembered the first time he took her ice skating, he was wearing his hockey skates and she delicately picked her figure skates. After about three bruises and a soar leg, she whined and weaseled her way into Michael taking her home.  
  
So why am I marrying her? Vaughn thought. But he already knew the answer. He would never get Sydney Bristow. Too scared of protocol? Nah, to scared to being rejected and having his heart stomped on the ground. And even if it did work out, how could he live if he came home and saw her surrounded in a pool of blood. It was time for them, their lives and work was too complicated and if he left the CIA what would stop someone from doing a background check on his previous jobs. After all, Alice is a good person, sure she has her faults, but doesn't everyone?  
  
Slowly the time passed and the crowds died down. Glancing at a man's watch he saw it was nearly 11 o'clock. Moving towards an unoccupied marble barrier, he peered below at the ice skating rink. At this time of night, only a few couples and some nocturnal creatures were skating. Amidst the occasionally wobbly first steps and slippery falls, stood a solitary figure. Working her charm upon the frozen glass with only a thin white jacket and matching skirt and tights to protect her from the fierce cold, her radiant glow melted the ice. She angelically weaved her way amongst the throng as her chocolate hair whipped her face.  
  
Stepping off the ice, she felt a pair of eyes follow her every move. Stealing a glimpse of her stalker, she simply smiled as she removed her skates.  
  
After what seemed like hours of bathing in her beauty, he silently approached her sitting on a bench. She looked so peaceful sitting there next to.. 


	2. Where there's a Will there is no Vaughn

Author's Note... this is an original fic and does not follow the show's episode order.  
  
Background info... Vaughn is proposing to Alice because Sydney's moved on.  
  
Disclaimer... I own my coffeemaker, mirror, bed, tv, laptop, but not the whole Alias idea. Otherwise I'd own a car, a pool, a mansion, etc  
  
  
  
DON'T HATE ME I AM AN S/V SHIPPER!!!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
. There she was, sitting next to Will. He snaked his arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek. She only looked at Vaughn knowing his pain. Vaughn stopped in mid walk and turned around briskly. I know we agreed to move on, but with Will ? But then again Vaughn knew the answer.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Vaughn waited impatiently in the warehouse. He was there to retrieve the disk Sydney downloaded in Sri Lanka, but he knew that wasn't the only reason. He wanted to see her and have a casual conversation, soak in her scent. Of course, anything other than conversation was frowned upon.  
  
Vaughn was awakened from her thoughts as the door slammed. Standing before him was Sydney, soaked by the rain. She stumbled in and gave a slight whimper. Instinctively, he opened his arms and embraced her. Her cries muffled by the lining of his suit.  
  
"Vaughn..they..got..him.." she sobbed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Will, they kidnapped him," and with that she burst into more tears.  
  
"Shhh. It'll be all right. Will find him. I promise." He rocked her in his arms wishing they could do this without some tragedy ensuing upon her world.  
  
Sydney took a step back and sat on a crate with her face buried in her hands. "Vaughn?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Vaughn, I don't want you to get hurt or killed. So I think it would be best if we keep our lives to ourselves and nothing more," she rehearsed these lines over and over on the plane ride home.  
  
"You want to me to move on?"  
  
"Yes," she choked, " Vaughn, we can't live a lie anymore. We have to move on." She stated blandly remembering the secret dates they stole on missions and the kisses they shared in the warehouse."  
  
"If that's what you want, Agent Bristow," he affirmed as he held back the tears and stormed off into the cold.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
  
  
After that they strictly met only for business reasons. He had to get over Sydney Bristow quickly so he made his way to Alice's apartment and left the next morning. It's been that way for two years and Alice was convinced he had fallen head over heels for her.  
  
But seeing Sydney in public caused all those emotions to come flooding back in. He had to leave quick like he did to years ago. A few blocks away at the pier, he tried to purge the last few minutes from his memory. Little did he know that Sydney got up from the bench and started chasing the man she truly didn't know.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Sorry for the short chapter.. will write more but I have midterms this week.  
  
~Stephanie 


	3. AN Should I continue?

AUTHOR'S NOTE REALLY IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I really don't like how the story's going so I might stop unless u guys don't want me too. So tell me ok. 


End file.
